Rising To Power
by Shadowboyzx
Summary: A young Zorua has never left his village until one day when it's attacked by a horde of evil pokemon. His close friend and former teacher Charmeleon lead the assault immediately after returning from his adventure. After barely managing to escape, Zorua and his friend Teddiursa are hungry for the truth about what changed Charmeleon.


Rising To Power: Chapter 1

Zorua was resting in the forest when Teddiursa came up to him. He always stayed in the same patch of grass. It was slightly darker and a good place to hide. Sighing, Teddiursa poked Zorua's blue tinged hair with his paw. As usual it took more than that to wake his friend up. Moving closer towards his pointed ears, Teddiursa looked up into the sky.

"Rua!" Teddiursa screamed, causing Zorua to jolt upright and growl all around him.

"Oh...it's you. Why do you keep doing that to me?" Zorua asked with an irritated expression on his face.

"Well you won't wake up if I don't do it. Besides, Charmeleon came back." That got his attention. After all Charmeleon had trained Zorua since he was old enough to walk. He was slightly older than them and had left the safety of the village to go on an adventure a year ago.

"Really! You should've told me sooner!" Zorua yelled excitedly before rubbing his blue eyebrows and dashing towards the village. Teddiursa followed behind his friend, attempting to keep up with him but failing. Obviously being on all fours made him much quicker than some other pokemon.

"Hold up Rua!" Teddiursa panted after a few minutes. Zorua came to a stop and waited patiently until the small bear regained his breath and began running again. It only took another five minutes before they finally reached the village.

"So where is he?" Zorua asked, looking all around the village. He saw Abra, Shinx, Togepi and even Chimchar, the local trouble maker.

"He was right around here. Maybe he went to tell his friends he was back. Let's look for him," Teddiursa suggested. They walked over the wooden bridge and past the market.

"Hey, Zorua! We've got some great deals on berries today," Keckleon lured as he did almost everyday.

"No thanks," Zorua said and kept moving.

"Why would we need berries anyway? It's not like anything ever happens around here," Teddiursa laughed. They came to a stop in front of Scyther's home and knocked on the door. Scyther opened the door swiftly and looked at the two young Pokemon.

"Oh it's you guys. What do you want?" Scyther asked, not even bothering to invite them in.

"We were just wondering if you saw Charmeleon?" Zorua asked. Being one of Charmeleon's best friends, Scyther had to have some idea where he was.

"Yeah, Charizard was here a couple of minutes ago. Didn't tell me where he was headed."

"Oh, okay...wait Charizard!" Zorua asked in confusion and looked at a snickering Teddiursa.

"Yeah he evolved." After that Scyther slammed his door shut. He was always fairly rude to them since he didn't like being seen around Pokemon he considered weak.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zorua asked with a frown.

"I figured it'd make a good surprise," Teddiursa said.

"We need to back track then. I wasn't looking for a Charizard."

"Don't worry, we didn't go by him." With that Zorua's mind was put at ease and he continued forward. He was starting to think that Charm...Charizard had only came back briefly and was already gone. That's when he saw him standing at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the sea. He noticed them coming up behind him and spun around immediately with a vicious look on his face.

"Rua," Charizard said as his expression softened.

"What's wrong?" Zorua asked as he walked up to his friend. The fact that he was only up to his stomach now was a bit distracting but he tried to ignore it.

"You two should leave, now," Charizard said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Zorua asked looking behind him cautiously. Everyone was just walking around casually or heading to their homes. Some of the older Pokemon sparred with each other but that's about as dangerous as it got around here. Now Charizard bent down closer and his expression intensified.

"Rua. You and Tedi need to leave the village right now. While I was out there things happened...they're coming." Before either of them could ask who "they" were, a screech was heard in the distance. "Go!" Charizard roared and unleashed flames into the sky as a wave of Gliscor came into sight. Teddiursa fell back in fear and Zorua couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Wait...what's happening Charizard?" Clearly he was done speaking with them as he flapped his wings and flew into the sky. "What did you do!" They were hurrying towards the center of the village when Chimchar yelled.

"Look out!" Completely unaware of the oncoming Houndoom, Zorua took the full blunt of the tackle and crashed straight into a rock.

"Rua!" Teddiursa screamed. Everything was descending into chaos around them, and there was nothing they could do. Charizard was attacking Pokemon that used to be his friends. Houndoom, Gliscor, Accelgor and all sorts of others were attacking the villagers for unknown reasons. What the hell was going on?

"Enough!" a powerful voice yelled, making many of the invading Pokemon pause. A Zoroark with blue highlights in his hair stood proudly on a hill, looking down at the madness.

"Dad," Zorua said as he struggled to his feet. Zoroark looked at his son in disappointment for a second before putting his hands together.

"Five seconds. That's all you have to leave our village before I put an end to every last one of you," Zoroark said as dark energy began to emit from his claws.


End file.
